


Let's Go for a Drive

by Ellsey



Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [28]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Sousa keeps some old habits of his
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087433
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Let's Go for a Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble a day for Jan 28 and my need to write Dousy fluff never ends

Sousa had done an amazing job adjusting to the current times, but he still managed to keep some old habits. For example, he still loved listening to vinyl. And of course he loved his typewriter.

One of the most interesting though was when he would say, “Let go for a drive.” Armed with a decidedly analog map, the two of them would drive around, exploring the surrounding areas.

Daisy began to love these drives. They had a chance to just tune out the rest of the world and concentrate on each other. 

Sometimes old habits were still good, she decided.


End file.
